


我行驶在通往地狱的高速公路上

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: HE, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 冥界, 地狱, 有借鉴一点漫画设定, 私设, 鹰寡友情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 当钢铁侠和黑寡妇离开人世后，Thor突然找到了寻回Tony和Natasha灵魂的方法...





	我行驶在通往地狱的高速公路上

距离Tony的葬礼已经过去一段时间了，悲恸再深，世界依旧运转。

前来参加葬礼的超级英雄们都回到了自己本该回到的地方，Thor和银河护卫队一起离开了，将新阿斯加德交给了Valkyrie，Scott和Clint都回家陪伴家人去了，T’Challa则回到了瓦坎达处理国事，Wanda以散心为由离开了基地，Peter回到学校继续上高中，Pepper和Rhodes也忙着和神盾局一起处理Tony和Natasha去世后的交接等问题，Bruce也不知踪影，偌大的复仇者基地就如同那五年一样人烟稀少，也亏得Bucky和Sam在身旁陪伴，不然Steve觉得自己撑不下去。

Natasha的逝去绝对不是在他预料之内，他和Tony在1970里的任务让他们重新回到原来的状态，就在他以为事情都在变好的时候，Clint那心如死灰的跪地顿时让他心凉了半载。

“Nat呢？”身旁的Bruce发出质问，Clint却只能哽咽，无法发声。

一分钟之后见。

红发女孩微勾嘴角和他告别的样子还历历在目，但灵魂宝石必将献祭灵魂这一点竟被所有人抛在脑后，Clint必定是和她做了一番争斗，但Natasha不可能让Clint离去，她定是用尽全力保Clint安全。

一分钟过去了，她没有回来。

他以为自己不会再失去，他甚至做好了赴死的准备。

但他错得离谱。

灭霸化灰不过顷刻之间，Steve手握碎盾，气息都未喘匀，就看见面前的敌人一个个消失。同样的离去，却是截然不同的心情。

虽然满目疮痍，但他们终究是赢了。

Steve嘴角的弧度还未扬起多久，一个转身，便看见的是Tony拖着残躯靠在那里的样子。他心脏骤停，想要冲过去的欲望被腿部上的伤阻止，他只能拖着身子慢慢走向他，然后在半米外止住脚步。

他想抱住他，他真的想。但他看上去好疼，半边身子都如同被烧焦一般，如同破碎的洋娃娃，眼眸涣散，不再有光，却漂亮得惊人，也让他心撕裂着疼。

“你现在能休息了。”

Pepper含泪哽咽，Tony胸口那一抹蓝光和他的生命一样消逝，众英雄伫立，一个接着一个半跪致敬，而他猛地坠下，险些双腿跪地，浑身的力气在这一瞬间全都消失殆尽，劫后余生的狂喜与爱人逝去的痛苦交缠在了一起，钻得他心疼头裂，双眼一黑，半昏倒地。

消沉的情绪从Steve听到Tony心跳消失时就一直无法散去，在他还完宝石后，他可以因为其他的事情暂时性的分心，暂时性的积极，但那种刻骨铭心的痛感就如同平滑干净的一片白色中突然出现的黑点一样，无法抹去，永远存在，给予人压迫和沉重。他告诉所有人自己没事，不想让他们担心，但自己终究骗不了自己。

抑郁情绪如同天降暴雨一般冲向他，他无法站住脚跟，只能被动着坠进深渊，无人聆听，无法获救。

他曾在酒吧里，整整喝掉了连血清都赶不上速度溶解酒精的量，拒绝了酒吧老板的好意，一个人昏昏沉沉倒在后巷。是Bucky找到了他，就像是多年前他帮他赶走仗着自己大块头欺负人的恶霸一样将他从深渊里救了出来。他死死抓紧他，给了他一拳，嘶吼着Steve不要命的行为。Steve却只能看着他，眼泪无法自抑地流出，像是一个脆弱的孩子。

Steve不常掉泪，那么多年，他也只在Bucky坠落火车和Peggy离开人世时掉过眼泪，失去挚友和爱人的冲击实在是强烈，他无法控制。

但他怎么也未曾想到过，这样的痛他会体验第二遍，而且更加地刺骨寒心。

那晚下了一场暴雨，街上出租车不肯搭载醉汉，Bucky只能拖着甚至有些无法自立行走的Steve一步一步回到基地。

“你能不能就让我一个人呆在那里？”Steve喃喃自语。

“想都别想。”Bucky只是倔强地拖着他走，似乎当Steve说的话都成了狗屁。他的金属臂的力量在这时候给了Steve一个比较直观的感觉，Steve扒拉不下来，只好跟着走。

Bucky突然笑了：“想当年，军营那会儿，我经常出去玩喝醉了，你也是这样把我拖回来，天道好轮回，现在轮到我拖你了。”

暴雨依旧，Steve有些睁不开眼睛，他突然有一瞬间非常难受，呕吐的欲望和崩溃的感觉同时涌上，他突然止住脚步，慢慢蹲下，抓住Bucky的金属臂：“对不起…没抓住你。”

Bucky笑容僵在脸上，他跟着蹲下，看着这个把自己搞得乱七八糟的发小，这个历经创伤的战士突然也有了有了想流泪的冲动，他伸出另一只手捏了捏Steve的肩膀，声音温柔极了：“你知道我从没怪过你。”

“哭也没关系，我们都很想他们。”

Steve再也无法抑制自己，他的情绪在那一刻终于彻底喷发，称得上嘶吼的声音和眼泪还有雨水交缠在一起，压抑的悲痛终于得到了解放。

神盾局在那之后给Natasha也办了一个葬礼，是一些她在神盾局工作时的合作过的特工一起筹备的，Steve出席了。葬礼不大，大家只是聚在一起，聊一聊她，Natasha并不是个喜欢与人倾诉的人，特工们都对她了解不深，但只言片语中Natasha的形象却依旧是如此历历在目。Bruce和Clint也在，三个Natasha生命中最重要的男人聚在一起，用酒致敬了她。

在葬礼后，他们都回了一趟基地，想着在这里过夜，几个男人聚在一起好好聊聊，却被一阵雷鸣电闪打破了平静。

是Thor和Valkyrie。

Valkyrie看起来没什么变化，但Thor看起来糟透了，虽然他一直都挺糟糕，但这种糟糕一直是呈现在他脸上的，由内而外的糟糕，就像是一个人十天十夜没睡觉还吃了一堆垃圾食品的样子。但面前这个Thor的糟糕却只是一种没有好好打理的糟糕，而他的双目有了神采，感觉活了起来。

而且肚子都瘦下去好多。

Thor望着一屋子的超级英雄们，说出的话比他形象的改变还要惊人：

“我觉得我有办法把Tony和Natasha带回来。”

“通往冥界之路？什么意思？”Steve坐在沙发上，皱着眉头消化Thor刚刚带来的消息。

“我曾经在阿斯加德藏书阁看到过：因背负血债而必定坠入地狱之人，若最终的死亡是为大义，则在通往冥界之路若能忆起自身之名以及自身所爱，则能获得救赎，重返人间。”满眼血丝的Thor看起来兴奋极了。“我们出逃建立新阿斯加德德时候，Valkyrie将一部分阿斯加德藏书保留下来。”

一旁的Sam忍不住插话：“那个，古英语太复杂了，我没听懂。”

“就是，你们人类死亡后一般灵魂不是归于冥界，就是归于众神之父，但这个过程都是直接的。”Valkyrie开腔。“但冥界之王与众神之父有着合约，他们会给予救世而亡的灵魂一次从头再来的机会，他们设置灵魂到达冥界之前会有一段路程，灵魂会不知自己是谁，但他会沿着路走向冥界。”

“而若在这个阶段，Stark和Romanoff能回忆起自己是谁，那他们会能复活？”Bucky接话。“是这个意思吗？”

“还有他们所爱之人，不过对，就是这个意思。”

“那他们怎么才能回忆起？”Bruce双手环抱胸前。“不能就，随便一下就想起来了吧？”

“当然不行。”Thor给了Bruce一个【我以为你很聪明】的眼神。“得有人下去带他们回来。”

此话一出，大家都愣了，Steve则如同抓住了救命稻草一样站起来：“你知道怎么做吗？”

“你也不看看我是谁。”Thor有些得意洋洋。“这事还得谢谢小兔子，我们本来在找Gamora，小兔子就问我关于阿斯加德的事情，我就突然想起还有这么一回事，然后赶紧回去找Valkyrie。”

“你能确认真假吗？”Clint有些怀疑。“毕竟这东西，也太虚幻了。”

“你要认真说，Thor也是北欧神话的人物，这事说不定。”Sam耸耸肩。

Valkyrie抿了抿嘴：“我能确定，我曾经想去带我，一个朋友回来，但我没能做到，阿斯加德人不能进入冥界，再后来我就抛掉阿斯加德人身份离开了。”

Clint和Sam对视了一眼：“我很抱歉。”

“没事，都过去了。”Valkyrie摇摇头。“不过我觉得你们能够做到。”

“那么。”Steve看起来似乎是在努力耐心。“怎么做？”

“哦对，这样，死亡女神已经灵魂散尽，而作为阿斯加德统治者，我可以打开那条冥界之路和人间的通向而不用借助彩虹桥，但因为之前的两界之约，我又因为是阿斯加德人不能进入冥界，否则魂飞魄散。”Thor说。“但是，我能把你们其中一个放进去。”

“等等，所以这个计划就是。”Clint有些迟疑地开口。“把我们其中一个放进地狱，然后这个人需要找到Tony和Nat，然后让他们回忆起自己是谁，这样就能皆大欢喜了？”

“对，不过有限制。”

“什么限制？”Bucky问。

“就是，你不能直接告诉他们他们是谁。”Thor挠挠脑袋。“你不能上去说我是谁谁谁，你是我谁谁谁这样，你得旁敲侧击让他们自己回忆起来。”

“你们神怎么一天净搞这种奇奇怪怪的规则。”Sam叹气。“那难度系数岂不一下子多了一层次？”

“其实没那么难，他们总是带着回忆的，你只要拿他们记忆最深的事情旁敲侧击，总能让他们想起来。”Valkyrie试图安抚。

“额，我还没说完。”Thor挠挠头。“地狱之火会在灵魂接近冥界后开始从底部燃烧，若灵魂全身被火焰包裹…不仅仅是他们，去的那个人若不及时往回，也会被吞噬。”

吞噬这词实在是太重，在场的人显然都愣了一下，Valkyrie则尴尬地抽了抽嘴角。

“…风险太大了。”Sam摇头。

“而且这都几天了…”Clint抹了一把脸。“而且，Natasha呢？她是为了灵魂宝石做出了献祭，她灵魂早被拿走了，你怎么知道她会在那里？”

Thor瞥了他一眼：“灵魂宝石最初是Adam Warlock*的武器，但他因为其负担将其放置在沃密尔星，它能操纵、窃取或者修改灵魂。换句话说，Natasha的献祭是将灵魂放进了宝石之内供宝石吸取力量，但是当宝石放回原位，它所窃取灵魂的力量得到限制，它也会将灵魂献祭出去。”

“不是说不能逆转吗？”Bruce皱眉。“那宝石把灵魂给了谁？”

“这就是关键！”Thor摊开手。“死亡女神！冥界！我敢打赌，他们两绝对都在那条路上。”

中  
这是一个努力想把复联四HE的PTSD产物  
本文其中有些漫画设定和作者本人设定  
请勿细究  
大体故事就是你锤想出个法子能够把你铁你寡从地狱带回来  
这是个HE故事！！！！！！！接复联四！！！！  
本文cp为盾铁，内有吧唧和盾盾友情向还有鹰寡友情向，别搞错了  
不喜勿入

“I’m on the highway to hell…Highway to hell…”

这是一条高速公路。Tony想，他手上紧握着方向盘，油门踩到最底，感觉风从窗子中飞进来，将他脸吹得有些发疼，摇滚金属乐从音响里窜出，冲击着他的耳膜，旋律抓耳又让他感觉熟悉。

这是一条高速公路，毋庸置疑。可他要去哪里？他脑内一片空白。

Tony知道自己已经死了。这种感觉很明显，左半边脸隐隐作痛，心脏像是已经被挖出来一样，空空荡荡的。

但他记不起他是怎么死的。

这里没有指示牌，两旁没有山坡，没有河流大海，只是一片黑色，唯一能够看清的就只有这一条路，他所驾驶的小轿车压过一个又一个向前的箭头，没有中断，永无止境。

“你想起来你是谁了吗？”

Tony偏头，副驾驶上的女孩有着一头红发，绑成辫子侧在一边，她的双腿翘得老高，抵在挡风玻璃上，Tony不禁想她脚移开后玻璃上会不会有一个完整的脚印。

女孩歪着脑袋看他，嘴角微微上扬，漂亮极了：“嘿，问你话呢。”

“没有。”Tony移开目光，伸手关掉了摇滚乐。“你呢？”

“我也没有。”女孩耸耸肩。“依旧是不知道为什么在这里，不知道自己是谁，不知道自己怎么死的。”

“彼此彼此。”Tony又忍不住瞥了一眼她高高翘起的腿。“把腿放下来。”

“为什么？”

“影响我开车。”

女孩‘切’了一声，还是收回了腿：“你怎么不停车看看？”

“我不想停在这里，太黑了。”Tony简单明了地回答，看上去没什么聊天欲望。

“我觉得我们应该给自己取一个名字。”女孩似乎是在嚼口香糖，有些口齿不清。“不知道要开多久，我不想老是用‘喂’或者‘嘿’叫你。”

“你先取一个。”

“嗯…”女孩很认真思考了一下。“我想要叫Clinton。”

Tony挑眉：“Clinton？那不是个男孩名？”

女孩往下缩了缩身子，似乎是在寻找一个舒服的坐姿：“Well，这是我脑袋里唯一一个能想起来的名字。”

“那可能是你的男朋友的名字。”Tony撇撇嘴。“或者你爸的？”

“谁知道。”

“我才不要用Clinton称呼你，太奇怪了。”

女孩很不文雅地翻了个白眼：“有没有人说过你很难伺候？”

“或许吧，不记得了。”Tony毫不在意地勾了勾嘴角。“你知道吗？我想叫你Natasha。”

“怎么？你妈妈的名字？”Natasha挑眉。

“闭嘴吧。”Tony笑。“我刚刚突然想到的，觉得挺适合你的。”

“那我叫你Clinton吧。”Natasha双手交叉放在脑后。“你是男的，很适合。”

Tony看了她一眼，没有反驳，但脸上也没啥其他表情，看着有些怪瘆人。

“我开玩笑的，你要不喜欢这个名字可以换。”

“Clinton挺好的。”Tony耸耸肩。“我也想不起什么其他名字。”

“如果想起了和我说一声。”Natasha闭上了眼睛。“我有点累。”

“晕车？”

“可能。”Natasha又睁开眼睛，瞪着天花板发呆。“我们怎么在这里？”

“你半个小时前就问过了。”

“是吗？”Natasha摇头。“可我们还没弄出答案。”

Tony不知道怎么回答，他见Natasha看起来似乎状态不好，便稍稍把副驾驶边紧闭的玻璃摇了一点下去，让风从那边稍稍透了一点进来，而Natasha只是动了动眼皮。车速依旧很快，但Tony没有丝毫担心车祸的问题，他觉得自己可能有点麻木了，毕竟没有人在开车连续几个小时的情况下还能有任何情绪波动，他们大多都已经开始双目无神大脑抽搐开始进入疲惫状态。

或许他现在不适合开车了。

但他也没有停下，甚至没有尝试过减速，就算现在的速度已经有了让他腾空的错觉，但他还是依旧行驶着，双眼盯着地面的白色箭头，逐渐失去焦点。

手臂上突然有了一瞬间的刺痛，Tony回过神，却发现一股热意正在从门缝里涌进，他往窗外瞧了一眼，突如其来的热浪则直冲进他的眼里，Tony下意识踩下了刹车，差点将Natasha甩出车去。

“Holy…”Natasha维持着双手伸开的姿势，眼睛瞪得大大的。“你干什么？！”

“我感觉着火了。”Tony碰了碰门把手，很烫。“是轮胎吗？”

Natasha将腿收回来，将脑袋伸出窗子：“我看看…我没看见火。”

“但门把手很烫，我还感觉到一股热浪。”

“那就是你那边着火了。”Natasha甩过这一句，又重新闭上了眼睛。

Tony翻了个白眼：“你还挺稳的。”

“继续开吧你。”

Tony还想说些什么，但一时间也组织不好语言，便闷着做了放离合器挂档踩油门一连串动作，车重新飞驰在了高速公路上，像是什么都没发生过一样。但过了一会儿，Natasha重新睁开了眼睛，移了移屁股。

“我觉得你说的没错，是很烫。”

“终于承认我是对的了？”Tony朝她挑眉，而在这一瞬间，挡风玻璃上突然像是有一个重物砸过一样闪过一道阴影，玻璃上立刻出现了几道裂痕，伴随而来的还有一声炸耳的重响，让两人都不由得缩了缩脖子，Tony立刻踩下了刹车，轮胎压在地面近似撕裂的声音拖了很远才停下。

“Shit…”Natasha解开了安全带，推开车门往外看。“撞到谁了吗？”

“我们在这里行驶了几个小时了，别说人，树都没看到一棵…”Tony也跟着扯开安全带，跑到车前，对着深嵌在车头的那个圆圆的玩意儿皱了皱眉。“这是个什么？”

“是一面盾？”Natasha凑上前仔细看了看，Tony还未来得及让她不要贸然靠近，Natasha却突然直起身子，似乎是条件反射似的往后挥出一拳，却被来者捏住了拳头，是个强壮的男人，Natasha几乎没有一秒迟疑地抬起另一只手直攻那人的下巴，男人立刻往后一躲，躲开了这一拳，Natasha抬起脚，似乎是要踢向他的下体，但因为男人躲拳的姿势没有击中目标，而是踢到了男人的腹部。男人闷吭一声，正准备将捏住的Natasha的那只手反折压制，脑门上却感觉一凉。

“这位，不知道名字的先生，把她放开。”Tony用枪抵住男人脑门的手又用力了几分。“不然我一枪崩了你。”

“这个计划不可靠，你知道吧？”Bucky走到Steve身旁，压低声音说。“勾起他们回忆这种事情不是简简单单和他们聊聊就能完成的。”

“我知道。”Steve看着地面，没有继续说下去。

“你要思考清楚。”

Steve抬头看他，Bucky表情里的担忧尽收眼底，虽然并未挑明，但他已经知道他的想法。Steve勾了勾嘴角：“会没事的。”

“你听到他说的，如果搞不定，你也很可能会死。”Bucky微微蹙眉。“这个世界刚刚失去了黑寡妇和钢铁侠，我不知道他们能否承受再失去美国队长。”

“这事说不准，失败的几率也没那么大。”Steve伸手拍了拍Bucky，眼中有着笃定。“你知道的，我只是，我必须去试试。”

Bucky没有继续说下去，他只是抿唇，点了点头。

在劝服了同样决定要去冥界的Clint和其它对他这个决定表示不同意的超英后，Steve跟着Thor来到一处偏僻地，念了几段奇怪的咒语后天降闪电，几声惊雷后土地裂开一口，冷风窜出，那洞看着深不见底，十分滲人。

“你确定你能带Nat回来吗？”Clint显然还是很不放心。“我只是说说，如果我和你一起去的话…”

“Barton，不用担心。”Steve眼神笃定。“我会带他们回来的。”

“小心。”Bucky朝他喊了一声，Steve点头示意。

“听着，Cap。”Thor拉住准备要往下跳的Steve。“等你到了冥界，一定要拦住他们，周边的怨灵会嗅到活人的味道，我已经想办法把你的气味掩盖了，你的长相在他们眼里会改变，但不会持续很久。”

“我知道了。”Steve点头。

“你最好保有信念，想着你得带他们回来。”

“我会的。”

“还有你得保证，如果实在是勾起不了他们的回忆，放他们走，往回跑，我会拉你回来。不管结果怎么样，你一定要活着回来！”

Steve想说他如果再看到他们，很大可能无法就这么放开。但望着雷霆之神眼中一闪而过的恐慌，他还是顺其点了点头：“我答应你！”

Thor点头，放开了拉住Steve的手。Steve深呼吸一口气，捏紧手中的盾，闭上眼睛，朝裂口一跃。

在Steve消失在裂口后，一切瞬间归为平静，土地上连一点裂痕都没有，仿佛刚刚一切都没发生过。

“愿众神之父保佑。”

Thor手握战斧，望着地面，轻轻呢喃。

男人瞥了Tony一眼，像是看见了熟人一眼瞳孔猛缩了一下，面部表情像是被人打了一拳一样。Tony皱眉，但没有出声，只是依旧维持着举枪的姿势，用下巴示意他松开手。

男人看了一眼Natasha后，慢慢松开压制住Natasha的那只手，Tony立刻将Natasha拉到自己身后，也就是这一秒钟的分神，Tony却觉得手中一空，手枪如同变魔法一样到了男人的手中。Tony倒吸了一口气，他立刻伸出手护住Natasha，两人往后退了一步，但男人并没有做出什么威胁性的动作，他只是站直了身子，手法干净利落地将手枪给卸成了几块零散的部件。

“不好意思，我并不是想伤害你们。”男人将那些零散部件放在了地上后，举起了双手示意。“我只是想搭个车。”

Tony看了一眼那差点毁掉车头的圆盾：“你管那叫只想搭车？”

“我以为想要搭车的人通常是不会袭击车的。”Natasha揉了揉手腕。“老天爷，你劲大得吓人。”

“我的错。”男人耸耸肩。“不过你身手不错。”

“他说的对，我还没想到你能来这一出。”Tony有些戏谑地看着Natasha。“看来我给自己找了个保镖？”

“省省吧，还你找我。”Natasha不轻不重地拍了一下Tony的肩膀。“我还没问你枪哪里来的。”

“在我兜里，别看我，我也不知道为什么在这里。”Tony又将目光投向男人，面前的人大约六英尺高，黑发，英俊，一身军人打扮，那双蓝眼睛倒是让他觉得很熟悉“不好意思，不过你是谁？”

“Steve，Steve·Rogers。”Steve死死盯着Tony的眼睛，扫一眼他胸膛的位置。

没有熟悉的光亮。

“嘿，大块头，我是男的，没胸。”Tony有些不自在地往后缩了缩脖子。“我认识你吗？为什么我感觉你认识我？”

Steve收回有些咄咄逼人的目光：“…我只是个需要搭车的过路人而已。”

“你知道这是哪里吗？”没等Tony细问，Natasha便向前走了几步。“我和Clinton在这里开了仿佛一辈子了。”

“Clinton？”Steve挑眉。

“有什么问题吗？”Natasha抱住手。

Steve摇头：“没有问题。”

“你怎么来这里的？”Tony问。“我和Natasha都不知道我们怎么来的，你是我们在这里遇到的第一个人。”

“很遗憾，我也不知道。”Steve摇头。“你们也是我在这里看见的第一辆车。”

“所以你决定用那么粗暴的方式拦下我们的车？”

“抱歉，但你们开得太快…抱歉。”Steve举起双手作投降状，他上前了几步，将圆盾从车头中拔出来。

那是一面看着就，很重的圆盾，盾上有着红蓝白三色，中央是一个白色的星星。

“喷漆很好看。”Tony简单评价了一下，便准备走向驾驶座，身后的男人却突然脸色一变，一把抓住Tony和Natasha往后走了几步。

还未等两人反应，一种Tony从未见过——或者是他记不起他见没见过——的火焰从轿车的底部窜出，带着那种燃烧木头的声音，但那如同爆炸的出场却也没能持续太久，似乎是没了后劲，火焰变得温顺起来，蔓延到四个轮胎上后便没了动静，只是静静地燃烧着。

“什么鬼…”Tony诧异地和Natasha对视了一眼，又望了一眼Steve。“这下好，代步工具没了。”

“不。”Steve突然开口，他放开拉住两人的手，Tony这才感觉到Steve的手劲，他揉了揉手腕，看着男人走向轿车。“这火只是，隔着车子在燃烧。”

他说的没错，真正的引燃物不是车，那层熊熊燃烧的火焰和轮胎中间隔着一层如同塑料薄膜的东西，大概一指之宽，但这更显得这火焰诡异，先不提那如同滞留在外部许久的血液一般的颜色，如同凭空燃起的视觉效果足够让人一惊，而且这火焰，没有热意。

这就如同看VR一样，Tony甚至摸了摸眼睛看看能不能找到VR眼镜。

“这不科学。”许久没开腔的Natasha终于开口。“这是什么投影吗？”

Steve试着伸手打开车门，火焰只是待在那里，一点也未曾灼烧到他，Tony也走到他身边，试探着将手靠近火焰，而待他将手掌完全包裹进火焰中后，本应该到来的疼感却如同他的记忆一般从未出现。

三人围着这辆突然变得魔幻起来的轿车，无一人有打破沉默的欲望。

他们终究是没有说话，只是有着奇怪默契一般上了车，Tony和Natasha的位置不变，Steve便打开了后座的车门，后座很干净，只有一条毯子。

“我和Natasha之前轮流开车。”驾驶位上的Tony似乎是后脑勺长了眼睛一样回答Steve没有问出口的问题。“轮流睡一会儿。”

“你们在这里多久了？”Steve将手慢慢放在驾驶椅靠背上。

“差不多有几天了。”Natasha替Tony回答了这个问题。“或者几年，谁知道，我们不知道时间，只能靠大概猜测。”

“不吃东西？”

“我们死了。”Tony偏头看他。“所以我们不用吃东西，不用喝水。”

Steve似乎是被噎了一下。

“但我们想不起自己是谁。”Natasha又把腿抬了起来。“无论怎么样，这里绝对不是什么好地方。”

“这条路也诡异极了，像是架空的公路一样。”Tony故作轻松地耸耸肩。“我觉得我在开往地狱，像那首歌一样。”

Steve的手猛地扣紧了椅背，皮质的垫子有了一点撕裂的痕迹。

“说起这个。”Natasha转过头。“Steve·Rogers？”

“怎么了吗？”Steve声音有些发抖。

“你记得自己是谁？”Natasha问。“还记得怎么死的吗？”

Steve快速眨了几下眼睛：“不记得了…我其实是来这里找人的。”

“谁？情人？”

Tony略带调侃的语气险些让Steve鼻头一酸，他快速收拾了一下情绪，点点头：“爱人，还有一个朋友。”

“发生什么了？”

“他们…”Steve喉结动了动。“为了救人，牺牲了。”

车里一时间沉默了一会儿，气氛一瞬间变得有些凝重，Natasha看起来有些尴尬地往后看了他一眼：“我很抱歉。”

Steve深深地瞥了她一眼，努力勾起嘴角，摇摇头：“没事。”

“听起来，他们都是好人。”Tony说。

“的确，他们两个都是非常非常好的人。”Steve努力压紧牙齿，才不让喉咙里的呜咽给泄露出来。“但他们总觉得自己不够好。”

“这话怎么说？”

“我的爱人他，他是个很优秀的人，长相优越，有钱有势，而且他是这世界上最聪明的人之一。他总是人群的中心，你们能懂我的意思吗？”Steve表情柔和下来。“他身上仿佛有光，我至今都不敢相信他会和我在一起。”

“优秀的人才会和优秀的人在一起。”Tony盯着前方的路说。“既然他那么优秀，那么作为伴侣的你自然也一定是有着优于常人的地方，才会被他所欣赏。”

Steve垂头，看着自己的脚：“优于常人的地方...你们知道，我并不是一直都长得那么…”

“高？壮？肌肉男？”Natasha突然笑了。“亲爱的，有时候不一定只是长相，像你描述的那种优秀的人身边绝对不缺和你一样又高又壮又好看的人，我这是在夸你。”

“我看你才是那个总觉得自己不够好的人。”Tony也跟着笑了。

“不我…好吧，有时候我会有这种感觉。”Steve说。“但他，他和我都是一个小队伍的领导人，但他总觉得自己不够格，觉得自己应该做到最好，但有时候他已经做得足够多了，队伍里的人其实都很感激他，只有他从来不放过自己。他会努力帮每一个队友升级他们的装备，他很擅长这些，他会尽力照顾每一个人，虽然他总是说自己把个人利益放在集体之上，但那不是真的。”

“听着是个好的人。”Tony声音很轻。“也很棘手。”

“他很好，真的。”Steve咬了一下牙关。“他，我们之间出过一点事情，我们因为一些事情有了分歧，我们选择了自己的立场，而不是彼此。而后来…又因为我的侥幸，他知道了我一直瞒着他的一些事情，我们在西伯利亚打了一架。”

“我把他丢在那里了。”

寒风突然没有任何征兆地冲进车内，让三人都有些睁不开眼睛，原本漆黑一片的四周突然飘起了不知从何而来的雪花，夹杂着冰雹声，打在车窗上，噼里啪啦一阵作响。

Tony的手已经没有放在方向盘上了，但车子依旧前行着，仿佛自身有了意识一样，但Tony没有在意，他眼睛突然变得有些空洞无神，整个人呆呆地坐在驾驶座上，一言不发。

身边的Natasha察觉到了不对劲，她皱着眉头轻轻拍了拍Tony的肩膀，Tony没有回应，Steve却看着自己那面圆盾上，多了几道他再也熟悉不过的伤痕。

那是他在西伯利亚，将圆盾扔还给Tony时，他的老姑娘最后的样子。

Steve瞬间明白四周环境的变化是源于何处，西伯利亚的回忆定是太过深入骨髓，而Tony似乎正在慢慢地构建回忆，无法呼应。

Natasha似乎也受到了感染，她突然打开了副驾驶的柜子。

里面躺着一双粉色的芭蕾舞鞋。

“我那个朋友，她是个特工。”Steve靠近她，盯着她。“她很厉害，很擅长她所做的事情，我开始并不能完全信任她，但她，真的是如同家人一样。”

“你知道吗，她曾经也是个很优秀的芭蕾舞者，我还是听Clinton说的，对，Clinton，她最好的朋友和搭档，这就是为什么刚刚我对这个名字有所反应。她背负着血债，但她这些年一直努力偿还，而在她最后时候，她和Clinton需要牺牲一个人，来换取所有人的性命。”

“我其实不该意外她会选择赴死，Clinton在当时是她在这个世界上为数不多的依靠，她花了很大劲把他从悲伤里带出来，她不会，她不会让Clint离开的。”

寒风越发呼啸凌厉，而包裹着车身的地狱之火却没有收到丝毫的波动，它只是麻木不仁地继续向上蔓延，透入骨髓的冰寒和灼痛热烈的火焰在这辆驶向冥界的车外厮杀，但四周仍旧是深不见底的黑色，隐约的钢琴声和数着节拍的声音夹杂在寒风中。

Natasha蹙眉，她手里握着那一双芭蕾舞鞋，似乎陷入了极深的回忆之中，环境越发恶劣，Steve望着Natasha，呼吸有些急促：

“她曾经多么美好，Clint说她是战争的灰烬黑暗中的一抹亮色，我很赞同，她能给予活力，曾经我的身边只有她，我们互相支撑着度过那段最难过的岁月。”

“如果，这是要试图让我振作起来的话。”Natasha眼中突然有了水光，她偏头，红发女孩露出熟悉又美丽的笑容。“我就把三明治扔在你的脸上。”

钢琴声瞬间从空气里被抽走，四周突然安静了一阵，Steve像是终于获得空气一样大口呼吸起来，他脸上终于有了一丝笑意，眼角也湿润起来：“旧习惯了。”

四周突然又开始了喧闹，恶灵的咆哮贯穿尽耳，Steve抬头，看见前排驾驶上镜子中的自己正在慢慢褪去黑发的模样。

时间不多了。

而一旁的Tony的胸口处这时突然有着电流微微流过时闪烁的光亮出现，断断续续。

Steve和Natasha对视了一眼，Steve试探着将手搭上Tony的肩膀，Tony猛地一缩，似乎有着极大的抵触，Steve立刻红了眼眶。虽然他们已经和解，但在流浪在外的那段时间，被砸中反应堆时Tony略带绝望的眼神和脸庞上的伤痕依旧每晚出现在他的梦中，成为他最大的心结，他知道Tony没法完完全全地原谅他，他只是让理智和大局更胜一筹，毕竟在当时的情形，‘Together’才是唯一之道。

可是，在前往纽约大战前时，他看他的眼神有多么柔软啊，在那一刻，Steve觉得似乎整个基地就只剩下了他们两人，而这道心结正在慢慢修复。

但这终究还是有着裂痕。

Steve突然抓住Tony的手臂，不顾他的缩瑟，红着眼睛说：“我对不起他，我真的对不起，我错在不应该觉得不坦白就可以相安无事；我错在违背了誓言，没有及时赶到他的身边，结果让他在泰坦星目睹他努力想要保护的孩子离去；我错在没有更努力一点，眼睁睁看着他在我面前离开。”

反应堆的闪烁频率开始变快，Tony侧过身子，回望着Steve，目光依旧呆滞。车窗外冰雹越来越大，猛击汽车，挡风玻璃开始出现了裂痕，Natasha回头看Steve：

“Any idea？”

“让Tony想起来他是谁！”窗外声音越来越大，Steve不得不开始用吼来回答。“但不能直接告诉他！”

“你能听见我吗！Clinton！”Natasha点头，用了刚刚的假名唤了一声Tony。

Tony突然抱住脑袋，喉咙里发出小兽一样的嘶吼，他的右半边身体上突然开始有一条有一条如同青筋的东西开始蔓延，如同烤肉一般的烧焦的味道在狭小的空间里散开，地狱之火突然窜起，目触之地皆是一片猩红，眼瞧着快将车身连带他们三人全数吞噬干净。Tony眼中几乎是喷涌出泪水，他手虚放在脸颊旁，双眸略有失焦，嘴里不停地呢喃着同样一句话：

“好疼…好疼…”

Steve再也忍不住了，他像是终于得到了机会一样，将Tony一把拉过，将手放在他完好的那边身子上，眼眸中一阵又一阵近似崩溃的极度悲伤化作水流爬满脸庞：

“我知道，我很抱歉，我很抱歉...”

Tony抬起头，声音已经哽咽得不成样子：“好疼…我不想走…”

“你不会走，我们都会好好的。”

“我爱你，我那么爱你。”Steve额头青筋爆出，他如同流浪的孩子一样抓住Tony如同最后的救命稻草。“我愿意付出一切换你回来。”

“求求你，回来。”

闪电惊雷撕开了无尽的黑暗，寒风和火焰却在同一时刻戛然而止，轿车也不再向前驶去，而是被谁强行拦住一般停在了原地。Natasha有些惊魂未定地看向窗外，却发现挡风玻璃上的裂痕正在逐渐消逝，而身在驾驶座上的Tony半坐在位置上，身体上的伤痕慢慢褪去，胸前的蓝光在轻微闪烁后，终于重新亮起。

他抬起头，有些许茫然地看了一眼Natasha，而后才把视线投在已经完完全全恢复本来长相的Steve，脸上的眼泪痕迹还未风干，又觉眼中温热。

“Nat…Steve…”Tony眨了一下眼睛，让眼泪顺着流下。“我的老天…”

Steve伸出手捏住Tony的手，又将Natasha的手握住，眉目间终于有了真正的释然和欣喜。

“我来带你们回家。”


End file.
